<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to grow ripe by grassangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628748">to grow ripe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel'>grassangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(though that mostly applies to previous circumstances), Breeding, Dark!Thirteen, Dubious Consent, F/M, Ficlet, Gallifrey Falls No More, Imprisonment, Other, Pregnancy Kink, Promises, because she's now fully on the 'rebuild Gallifrey with their own children' train</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They both want to rebuild Gallifrey, populate the planet with their own offspring.<br/>And as the Doctor's stomach grows, they both make further promises about the future they will build.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to grow ripe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts">TheseusInTheMaze</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024077">the fertile land yields fruit in time</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel">grassangel</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Someone says they want to see more of a fic and apparently my brain takes that as invitation to think up 400 words of a sequel.<br/>This is not that sequel, but it is a taste of what I want it to be.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their roles are reversed now. The Master keeps the Doctor in his TARDIS, confined to his bedroom if she's not by his side.</p><p>She had complained initially, but once he'd been able to explain he just wanted to keep her safe and to be sure that it had caught, the Doctor had pounced on him. There had been a dark flame in her eyes as she sank down on his hastily exposed cock, beautiful as she let the Master know she wanted this as much as he did, keeping him prisoner alongside her for the following week with her determination to be certain.</p><p>Later, the Doctor's sonic pulsing in confirmation over her stomach, they promise there will be no Division to steal memories, no Academy to steal childhoods and no High Council to steal lives in their rebuilt Gallifrey.</p><p>The Doctor doesn't mind the restriction of her confinement, not now her belly stretches round and full in front of her. Not now she can barely walk, let alone run.</p><p>"We can have the next one in your TARDIS," the Master promises the Doctor, hands smoothing over her taut skin, their hybrid of a child due any moment.</p><p>"And the third?" the Doctor asks tiredly, her own hand reaching for him, fingers threading through his hair and drawing him close for a kiss.</p><p>"Gallifrey," the Master answers as the Doctor devours his words, hand clenching in his hair as the flesh under his fingers starts to shudder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are, as ever, welcome. You can also ask questions or squee at me on <a href="https://twitter.com/grassangel">twitter</a>, <a href="https://grassangel.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://grassangel.dreamwidth.org/">dreamwidth</a>.<br/>Alternatively you can join the <a href="https://discord.gg/aep2qbW">Best Enemies Discord server</a> and talk to me (and other Doctor/Master shippers) there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>